


假如葡萄“背叛”了凤凰（下）

by ZS1996



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZS1996/pseuds/ZS1996





	假如葡萄“背叛”了凤凰（下）

旭凤压抑着体内的欲火，看着怀中满脸情欲的润玉，回想着这两天发生的种种，突然明白自己被锦觅骗了，准确来说，是被月下仙人，彦佑和锦觅三个人骗了。  
他把润玉抱到床上放好，裹得严严实实的，来到桌前，浇了自己一身的冷水，可体内的欲火反而烧的更旺了！  
旭凤撕开了桌子上的信，上面赫然几个大字：此药非灵修不能解也！  
“胡闹，简直胡闹！”旭凤气得手都抖了，不知何时润玉已经从床上下来，黏在了旭凤的身上，侧着头吻着旭凤的脖颈，吻得凤凰腿都软了。  
一声“凤儿~”，把旭凤仅剩的那点理智轰炸的一点都不剩。把润玉抱到床上，撕了他的衣裤，便倾身而上。润玉眼中闪现一丝慌张，护住了自己的肚子，旭凤这才警觉兄长已经是双身子了！  
“兄长，你放心，我一定会小心的！”  
旭凤撑着身子，生怕压着他兄长和宝宝了，俯下身子吻住了润玉的薄唇，撬开润玉的贝齿，两舌紧紧缠绕，难舍难分，润玉还没学会换气，被吻的七荤八素，险些窒息。  
旭凤的唇辗转到了润玉的玉颈，后流连在了胸前左边的红缨，两颗红缨略有不同，左边的更为饱满，旭凤唇手并用，一边吮吸着左边，一边揉捏着右侧，两颗小红缨在旭凤的“蹂躏”下红的快要滴血了。  
润玉只觉得羞耻，那虽和日和旭凤干了荒唐事，但由于醉的过分，很多感觉都不记得了，这次完全清醒，身体也愈加敏感，全身都红透了。  
旭凤虔诚的跪在润玉的腿边，俯下身子亲了亲小鸡仔，抱起润玉，转换了两人的位置，改为脐橙式。  
一挥手，掉落在地上的那瓶润滑膏转眼便来到了旭凤手中，他暗暗感叹到：这三个人考虑还挺周全的！  
挑了一大块膏药便向润玉身下探去，涂抹在小穴附近，晕开后，便朝穴内探去。润玉浑身机警了起来，双腿加紧了旭凤的腰身，小穴把旭凤伸进去的半截手指绞的特别紧。  
“兄长，你放松些！”  
“旭凤~我...我怕~”润玉双手抓着床上的锦被，浑身都在颤抖。  
旭凤拉过润玉的手，放在唇边亲了亲：“兄长，有我在，莫怕！一会儿定然会让兄长舒舒服服的！”趁润玉放松之际，旭凤没入了整个手指，异物冲入，润玉不安的扭动着身子。旭凤一边观察着润玉的表情，一边缓缓地在蜜穴内搅动。  
旭凤常年征战，手指不免有些粗砺，摩擦过蜜穴的时候，润玉觉得又痒又痛，痛中带爽，快活的不行，蜜穴轻而易举就分泌出了粘液，得到润滑后旭凤又插入第二根手指，随后便是第三根。  
觉得开拓的差不多了，旭凤便抽出手指，托起润玉，轻轻放在自己早已肿胀不堪的分身上。三根手指还是跟旭凤的分身差上好多，润玉只觉得瞬间的空虚，接踵而至的便是令人恐惧的饱胀感。  
旭凤托着润玉的腰缓缓下放，润玉的蜜穴把小旭凤越吃越深，直到根部，旭凤不动了，虽然他已经忍得快要疯了，但他觉得应该先让兄长适应一会儿，循序渐进，不能急躁，不然会伤了眼前这玉一般的人儿。  
可润玉却缓缓动了起来，他不想让他的凤儿忍得这般苦，不知触碰到了哪点，润玉一声惊呼，浑身像过电了般，便泄了，浑身软绵绵的，弓着腰趴在旭凤的胸前，大口大口喘着粗气，他需要缓一缓，旭凤一下子明白了，那是他兄长的敏感点。旭凤像是打开了什么新世界一样，一记一记顶着那处。  
“啊~哈~旭...旭凤...不要...不要......”可旭凤置若罔闻，反而一次比一次过分。润玉都不知道泄了多少次了，两人链接的地方一片狼藉。  
“兄长，你不厚道！你爽了，我还没泄呐！”旭凤突然撤退，后顶到最深，润玉眼角都红了，紧紧收紧小穴，旭凤一个疏忽，被他兄长给夹泄了，滚烫的凤精泄在了润玉的肠内，烫的润玉泪水横流，精元被小鸡仔尽数吸收，润玉的肚子紧贴着旭凤的小腹，旭凤能真切的感受到他的孩儿隔着润玉的肚皮顶着他的小腹。  
旭凤在润玉体内抽弄，润玉早就脱力了，张嘴狠狠咬上旭凤的胳膊。  
“痛~旭凤~我好痛~”润玉弓起身子抱着肚子，浑身颤抖。旭凤抬头看见他的兄长眉头紧锁，小脸发白，吓得快哭了。  
“兄长，你怎么了？”润玉不回答，眉头越皱越紧，紧紧抓着肚子，旭凤慌了，立马从润玉体内退出，精液顺着润玉的大腿横流。  
“兄长，别怕，我带你去找岐黄仙倌！”胡乱给他兄长和自己套上衣服，抄起润玉急匆匆往门口走去，走要门口，旭凤觉得有些不对。  
“兄长，你骗我！”因为润玉一时间没憋住，笑出了声。  
“兄长，你学坏了！你怎么能这般吓我！”  
“我...我......”润玉一时间不知作何回答。  
“哼！看我怎么好好收拾你！”转身把润玉放到床上，就抓上了小润玉，被拿捏住龙根的润玉一下子慌了。  
“别...别...我错了...我错了...凤儿，可我真的累了！”刚刚一慌张，旭凤也确实冷静了下了，情欲被润玉吓得一干二净。  
“我抱兄长去清理吧！”  
“别叫......”邝露。  
“邝露，去备水！”邝露推门而入，看着凌乱的室内，愣住了，再看看他家陛下，红肿的嘴唇，暧昧的红印，满脸的满足，红的跟煮熟的虾似的。润玉真想撞死在旭凤怀里！  
“发什么愣！不该看的别看，还不去备水！”邝露本就是个女仙，看了眼前的景象，又被别家的主子训斥，腾地一下脸就红了，慌慌张张低下头退了出去。  
两人清理干净后，会到寝殿，殿内已经被收拾好了，床铺也是新的，旭凤内心感叹：这邝露应该好好赏！  
润玉早已睡着，窝在旭凤的臂弯浅浅呼吸，旭凤吻了吻他的额头，把他兄长搂得更紧了。  
岁月静好！


End file.
